


Insomnia and Nutella

by Harleyreadit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyreadit/pseuds/Harleyreadit
Summary: Based on an OTP prompt. Person A has insomnia and in the middle of the night when they go into their kitchen to make some tea, they find Person B eating a jar of Nutella. It's not Person A's Nutella, but it is their spoon.





	Insomnia and Nutella

Insomnia is never fun. It's either that you stay awake for hours or even days while your body feels like it's going to crash, or that you're so sleep deprived that you're not sure if it's a burglar breaking into your home or if it's just madness seeping into your mind. So Sam tossed and turned, staring at walls and the ceiling, feeling like his mind was making up sounds just to keep him awake. He turned towards his nightstand, checking to see if he was going to have any luck of getting any kind of sleep tonight, but seeing his phone state that it was now three in the morning, he knew that he was going to feel like hell at work. He lifted his tired body out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Sleep was required and damn it he was going get at least three hours tonight, so tea it was and a Benadryl.

He flicked on a light expecting an empty kitchen, but instead he was met with a stranger sitting on his counter with ever drawer open. The stranger looked up, Sam's spoon in his mouth as he wielded a jar of Nutella. Sam didn't own any Nutella. But that was his spoon, his counter, and the stranger's blood was threatening to drip down onto both.

" I can explain," the stranger started, their feet dangling off the countertop. There were several minutes of silence as Sam stone-faced him, waiting for his explanation. The stranger finished the Nutella that was in his mouth, looking down at the jar, a drop of blood dripped onto the counter, adding to the silence. "No, I actually can't."

Sam sighed, he was too tired for this shit. He pulled a chair out from the table and left for the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit. "You're making a mess, get your ass off of my cooking space and come here."

He set the kit on the table, listening to the stranger drop to the floor and make his way to sit at the table. Sam took a few hair ties out of the kit, first tieing up his own hair before parting the stranger's hair to find the source of the blood. Before long, Sam was stitching his scalp while he still ate the Nutella, occasionally flinching. There was a moment of silence still until Sam got down to the last few stitches, "Who the hell are you?" asked the stranger, suddenly realizing the situation at hand.

"I could ask you the same thing, but at this point, I really don't give a shit. I don't have anything worth stealing, and I'd like to see you try to kill me."

The stranger hummed, "My name is Gabriel if you're wondering."

"Sam."

They sat in silence for a while longer until Sam finished. He packed up what he could and put the first aid kit away. He returned, Gabriel still sitting at the table, and made his cup of tea, offering some to the stranger. He accepted his offer and together they sat in the kitchen, waiting for the water heat up enough to brew the tea.

There wasn't much of a conversation after the tea either, Sam just handed him a few blankets and an extra pillow before going back to bed. The sound of Gabriel snoring from the other room helped lull him to sleep. Though it didn't last as long as he hoped as less than an hour later he was woken up to a soft nudge of his shoulder. He looked up and found Gabe holding his pillow, his eyes wide and watery. Sam sighed, knowing the feeling of having a nightmare and no one there to help. So he scooted over in the bed and laid his arm down for cuddles.

"You're incredibly chill with a lot of shit happening." his voice wavered with half a laugh as he climbed under the covers.

"Insomnia is literally stealing my soul and ability to care."

"For not caring, you sure did help me out a lot."

"Shut up and sleep."

In the morning, Gabriel didn't leave, and Sam really couldn't care less. Eventually, Gabriel took the chance of slowly moving in and before long, they were best friends. His welcome never wore out.


End file.
